Diggin' It
Diggin' It (ばくふん ちゅういほう lit. Warning: Explosive Pollen in Japanese) is the seventeenth level and the second level in the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash finds himself in a snowy environment similar to the snowball chase levels, but it's not snowballs that are in the level - it's snow-dwelling bees. Bees will go down to a simple spin attack, so they're not a huge factor here. Crash should be far more careful of the unbeatable sentient statues, mallet-wielding lumberjack lab assistants, and red spitter plants, which spit grenade-like seeds and will only fall to a belly flop or a spin from underground. Crash can dig into the patches of magenta soil throughout the latter half of the level. There's also a secret warp area here which transports Crash to the sixth warp room and reveals the alternative route in Road to Ruin, which is accessible by jumping on the platform that's in the middle of a pit, which is occupied by a spitter plant, shortly after the death route rejoins the regular route. Crash can also access the second clear gem without completing the death route. This can be done by going down the left split path when the two rejoin, and jumping along the green grass to the left edge of the colossal pit. Crash can then backtrack to the gem, and leave via the exit platform, or backtrack the entire route and smash all the crates, if necessary. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate (death route only) *Iron Crate *Locked Crate (bonus round only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *TNT Crate (bonus round only) Walkthrough Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Do you want the yellow diamond? Clear Man-eating Flower Zone quickly. *The yellow diamond is useful for the colored platform in Scorching Worker. Trivia *Despite the level's title, Crash doesn't really do much digging in this level. Another relative level, Bee-Having, is where he does most of the digging in order to avoid being stung by the bees. *There are hidden lives in the bonus round. To access them, Crash must jump off of an iron arrow crate, onto the top crate in a stack of five crates, then onto the top crate in a stack of seven crates, and onto some iron crates that are out of view. *This is the first level in the series that features bees. *In a beta version of the game, the soil was grey instead of magenta. This is shown in the load/save icon. *This is one of five levels in this game where, after completing the bonus round, it is possible to die before the game is finished adding the bonus round crates to the crate total. This causes a glitch where it is possible to get credited with breaking more crates than there are in the level. The other levels in this game where this is possible are Snow Biz, Cold Hard Crash, Bee-Having, and Night Fight. In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, this is possible in Sphynxinator and Flaming Passion. Gallery di1.png di2.png di3.png di4.png di5.png di6.png di7.png di8.png di9.png di10.png di11.png di12.png digging it level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen Viewing Level DI0.jpg DI1.jpg DI2.jpg DI3.jpg DI4.jpg DI5.jpg DI6.jpg DI7.jpg DI8.jpg DI9.jpg DI10.jpg DI11.jpg DI12.jpg DI13.jpg DI14.jpg DI15.jpg DI16.jpg DI17.jpg DI18.jpg DI19.jpg DI20.jpg DI21.jpg DI22.jpg DI23.jpg DI24.jpg DI25.jpg DI26.jpg DI27.jpg DI28.jpg DI29.jpg DI30.jpg DI31.jpg DI32.jpg DI33.jpg DI34.jpg DI35.jpg DI36.jpg DI37.jpg DIB0.jpg DIB1.jpg DIB2.jpg DIB3.jpg DIB4.jpg DIB5.jpg DIB6.jpg DIB7.jpg DIB8.jpg DIB9.jpg DIB10.jpg DIB11.jpg DIB12.jpg DIB13.jpg DI38.jpg DI39.jpg DI40.jpg DID1.jpg DID2.jpg DID3.jpg DID4.jpg DID5.jpg DID6.jpg DID7.jpg DID8.jpg DID9.jpg DID10.jpg DID11.jpg DID12.jpg DID13.jpg DID14.jpg DID15.jpg DID16.jpg DID17.jpg DID18.jpg DID19.jpg DID20.jpg DID21.jpg DID22.jpg DID23.jpg DID24.jpg DID25.jpg DID26.jpg DID27.jpg DID28.jpg DID29.jpg DID30.jpg DID31.jpg DID32.jpg DID33.jpg DID34.jpg DI41.jpg DI42.jpg DI43.jpg DI44.jpg DI45.jpg DI46.jpg DI47.jpg DI48.jpg DI49.jpg DI50.jpg DI51.jpg DI52.jpg DI53.jpg DI54.jpg DI55.jpg DI56.jpg DI57.jpg DI58.jpg DI59.jpg DI60.jpg DI61.jpg DI62.jpg DI63.jpg DI64.jpg DI65.jpg DI66.jpg DI67.jpg DI68.jpg DI69.jpg DI70.jpg DI71.jpg DI72.jpg DI73.jpg DI74.jpg DI75.jpg DI76.jpg DI77.jpg DI78.jpg DI79.jpg DI80.jpg DI81.jpg DI82.jpg DI83.jpg DI84.jpg DI85.jpg DI86.jpg DI87.jpg DI88.jpg Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Levels Category:Levels with a Death Route Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Mountainous Levels